Women and minorities are underrepresented among the leadership in pediatrics and pediatric subspecialties, including Hematology/Oncology. The American Society of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology (ASPHO) is a multidisciplinary organization of members who study and treat childhood cancer and blood disorders. A recent survey of ASPHO members demonstrated that although 44% of the members were women, fewer than 30% of committee and board members are female. Furthermore, according to the survey, 26% of members were classified as non-White/Caucasian. However, approximately 11% of the members of the ASPHO leadership are non-White/Caucasian. These data suggest that minorities are underrepresented in Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, but even more, in leadership positions within the society. In this R13 application, we propose to develop a workshop for the annual ASPHO meeting that addresses barriers or obstacles for women and underrepresented minorities to become successful leaders in the field. We hypothesize that greater awareness of these issues will promote diversity among the leadership of ASPHO. We also hypothesize that if we can increase women and underrepresented minorities in leadership positions, this will encourage diversity within the workforce for the next generation of Pediatric Hematologist/Oncologists. The overall objectives of the workshop are to: 1) Provide a national forum for trainees and faculty to address issues related to women and minorities in the field of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. 2) Identify barriers and practical solutions related to women and minorities in the field of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. 3) Invite outside speakers and a panel of experts to share their experiences in their respective positions of leadership in Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. 4) Provide opportunities for mentorship between trainees or junior faculty and experienced faculty and leaders in the field. 5) Disseminate information obtained through the workshop to other Pediatric subspecialties both nationally and internationally through publications, meetings, and websites. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Women and minorities are underrepresented among the leadership in pediatrics and pediatric subspecialties, including Hematology/Oncology. The American Society of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology (ASPHO) is a multidisciplinary organization in which the members treat and study childhood cancer and blood disorders. In this R13 application, we propose to develop a workshop for the annual ASPHO meeting that addresses barriers or obstacles for women and underrepresented minorities to become successful leaders in the field.